Spiderman Romance
by futtermuck
Summary: Felicia Hardy is your run of the mill common thief but what happens when she runs into the one and only Spiderman a romance heats up between the two not a great summary but i think the story is okay.
1. The meeting

Okay so here is the background, Felicia hardy is a secretary for a lawyer named larry young who is a jerk. She is also a thief who goes by the name of black cat. Obviously this doesn't follow the movies or the comic books. For those who have read this on I have change the perspective to third person instead of the original first person. Im a beginner so things wont be great but I hope you like it anyway. Thanx for reading hope you enjoy.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Felicia Hardy a twenty-five year old secretary is standing in her boss, Larry Young's, office. He is a 6'2 green eyed, 30 year old egotist. His stunning light brown below the ear hair and muscular body only add to that. Currently Felicia is taking a letter,

_Dear Turpine and Tine Corporation, _

_I will not settle the case because that would mean that a bunch of blubbering idiots would not have got there just desserts. I will take your company in the palm of my hand and crush it into pixie dust. _

_You're Destroyer,_

Larry Young

_P.s. thanks for the muffins. _

"Sir isn't that a little harsh… I think…" but before she can finish her sentence Larry interrupts "My dear girl, women do not think that is what men are for." She sneers at him, he sees her do this but chooses to ignore it.

"Here take these papers to my house so I can work on them later tonight."

"Why don't you take them when you leave?"

"Because I am the boss and your job is to do as I say."

As she walks out the door she hears him say "Women should be seen not heard." She grits her teeth trying to hold back the library of verbal slurs that she would love to spew forth. Once outside the building her cell phone rings but she cant seem to locate it so she looks down to see where it is when she bumps into someone…(guess who ) Squatting down to pick up the papers that drooped she sees that the person she bumped into had the same idea. She looks up to sees that it is a nice looking fellow with brown hair, blue eyes and a killer smile (I'm describing tobey people)

"I'm so sorry I didn't mean to run into you, I wasn't looking," he says

"That's alright completely my fault" she says still staring at him.

After picking up her papers he finally notices Felicia, he seems to be in awe. Her flowing white silver hair highlights her face, and brightens her already beautiful sky blue eyes. Her smile makes him weak in the knees …"H...h.hi I'm Peter Parker."

Smiling she gets up saying thank you and walks away. He calls out..."I didn't catch your name!"

"That's because I never said it, thanks again," she says Turning around to see that Peter is still looking at her in awe. She continues walking and finally arrives at Larry's apartment. It is huge, he is pretty loaded, setting the papers down she hears the phone ringing like crazy so she decides to answer it. "Hello Larry Young's place may I take a message?"

Screaming erupts on the other end of line "WHERE WERE YOU, YOU WERE SUPPOSE TO BE HERE 15MIN AGO!!!"

"I took a wrong turn why?"

"I was going to give you the rest of the day off but now I think I won't unless you ask nicely."

Starting to say in a sarcastic tone, "Please o please great wise and powerful one will you give me the rest of the day off."

Not getting the concept of sarcasm Larry replies, "That's better, why cant you bring that attitude around the office."

With the rest of the day being free Felicia decides to go get some take out at Jack in the Box. Then went grocery, clothes and jewelry shopping. These events take up her whole day. While she was window shopping she saw a beautiful necklace that she just had to have, but couldn't afford so tonight she decides to suit up and get what she desires. She climbs down the side of the building, using her nail to cut into the glass opening the door and sliding her way over to the alarm system to turn it off. Deciding to take her time and dabble around in the other jewelry seeking some more nice things. Seeing nothing else to her liking she decides to grab the necklace and scram. Just as she is about to walk out the door she sees a figure swinging towards her and knocks her into the back wall. As she gets up she sees that the person who kicked her was Spiderman, your friendly neighborhood spider.

"Was there really a cause for that, I did absolutely nothing to you."

"Just put the jewelry back and I will act like this never happened."

She puts down the necklace opting instead to grab a ring that is nearby, putting it in between her bosoms (ha-ha yes bosoms.. it sounds better than ta-tas).

"If you want this then come get it."

"Just put the ring back and we wont have to do anything drastic."

"Umm...no." She begins to walk out the store when Spiderman grabs her arm. They begin to fight (I cant really do detailed fight scenes so if anyone wants to help me out I will gladly put it in here) Felicia is winning of course and by the end of the fight she kicks Spiderman in the chest sending him flying backwards. By the time Spiderman gets up and tries to find the villian, she is gone.

The next day Felicia goes into Larry's office and sees that he is sitting at his desk. He hands her a note and tells her to take it down to the Daily Bugle and hand it to J. Jonah Jameson. Doing as he asks she goes down to the Daily Bugle. When she first enters the building she is hit with a wave of screaming, "Where is my coffee?!"

She walks over to a desk placed in the middle of the room and speaks to a Gwen.

"Excuse me where can I find a mister J. Jonah Jameson, I am here to deliver something."

"Yes he's in his office I'll see if he can see you." She gets out from behind the desk and goes into the office. She watches Jameson yelling and looking at you through the glass window. Gwen finally comes out and says "U may go in."

"Lucky me" Jameson's eyes follow Felicia as she walks over to his desk.

"What do u want!!"

"Larry Young sent me with a note to give to you"

"Well where is it." She hands him the note, he reads it then looks at her "Sit down. Whats your name?"

"Felicia Hardy." He eyes her up and down then reads the note once again. She sits and waits while he continues to re-read the letter. While waiting Gwen comes in a says that Peter has arrived. Peter walks in "Sorry I'm late I had to take care of something."

"Do it again and your fired." Peter sees Felicia sitting there in the chair and starts smiling uncontrollably. Jameson sees this and introduces the both of them.

"Peter this is Felicia Hardy she works for Larry Young. Felicia this is my soon to be fired photographer Peter Parker."

"So I finally know your name."

"Imagine that."

"Stop talking you two this isn't a dating service." Jameson writes something on the note and calls Gwen in where she takes the note and goes off somewhere.

"Wait here until Gwen comes back. You where are those photos?" Peter hands Jameson a bunch of photographs of Spiderman and a couple of everyday things." Jameson looks through it. "Crap, crap, crap, crap." He finally spots one he likes and calls in someone "Here put this on the front page Spiderman, Nothing But Evil." Gwen returns with the note and a package. "Here take this back to your boss." She walks out the door and heads down the street, following close behind her is none other than Peter parker.

"Hi"

"Hey"

"I know this might seem a little forward but would u like to go out with me."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

What happens next in the amazing tales of Spiderman tune in next week!! thanx again for reading and plz review.


	2. The Encounter

In honor of the Spider-man movie here is another chapter. Keep in mind this has nothing to do with any of the movies just a random story I wrote. So on with the story, it picks up right where it left off so

**Last time…**

"Hi"

"Hey"

"I know this might seem a little forward but would u like to go out with me."

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"That is a little forward." Deciding that she isn't one of the girls who likes to play hard to get she accepts Peter's offer. "Well I have to drop this back off at my office."

"Can I walk with you?"

"Sure I would actually love the company." The busy sidewalk packed with people rushing off to someplace of minimal importance, pushing and bumping into to those in their way use to anger and annoy her. But with Peter by her side making her laugh, those things didn't seem all that important. After the brisk refreshing walk they finally arrive at her office.

"Do you want to come up with me? Im going on my lunch break in a couple minutes so we can jus go grab a bite to eat now if you like."

"Yeah id like that." Peter waits by Felicia's desk while she take the package you received at the Daily Bugle into Larry.

"I see u picked up a stranger on ur journey."

"That's none of your concern. Here you go. I'm going on my lunch break now."

"Wait file these then you can go." He hands her a mountain size stack of papers. Peter's looks disappointed when he notices all the papers Felicia is carrying to her desk.

"Do u have to copy all that."

"No file it but I'll do it when I get back, lets go." They both walk out the office and into the elevator where she sees Larry giving Peter the evil eye

Peter takes her to a small secluded restaurant on the lower east side. When she first walks in the smell of fresh baked bread hits her nostrils full force. The décor is simple yet romantic none the less. Cherry wood seems to be the main focus since the tables and floors are all that color. The wall is cracked with vines crawling through. The part of the wall that peaks through the vines is a dark peach color, seems almost as if nature seems to be consuming the restaurant whole, at least that is what the artist was trying to portray when he painted it that way.

'This place is beautiful," she said in awe.

"I knew you would like it. The food here is delicious."

They talk awhile, getting to know each other better until Peter gets up abruptly.

"I forgot something, see you later."

After Peter left Felicia decided to eat the rest of her meal, when she finished she got up and headed home. When she was just about to open her building door when she heard someone behind her.

"Hi." She turns around to see none other than Peter.

"Did you follow me."

"No I was just passing by and saw u here. I thought maybe I should apologize for the way I left you."

"It's alright I understand, it must have been something pretty important. Thanks for checking up on me to see if i was okay."

"Your welcome."

"Well good night Mr. Parker."

"Goodnight Miss Hardy", Peter bows then walks away with a small wave. Instead of doing the usual routine of suiting up and sticking it to the man Felicia decides to be a normal citizen and go to sleep.

The next morning Felicia decides to shower and head out the door. Once she gets outside she smiles slightly at the sight before her. On the entrance steps to the apartment building sits Peter Parker leaning against the wall with a slightly runny nose, using his coat for a blanket to fend off the brisk morning air. Felicia leans down to peters level and kisses him on the cheek, startling him awake.

"I thought that would wake you up. Now yesterday I could understand but today it seems like your stalking me. How long have u been here?"

"Just a couple minutes… maybe an hour."

"So what are you doing here?"

"I wanted to make up for yesterday and take you out for breakfast on me."

"Free breakfast, I'm there." He takes her to a local coffee shop and they both order the pancake special. They talk and laugh about all the stupid things they have done in life until Felicia gets up.

"Well I have to go to work now, but I want to thank you for the delicious mean and I'll talk to you later." She reaches into her messanger bag pulling out a pen and paper.

"Instead of catching a cold you can just call me," she says handing her phone number to Peter.

After she finishes a long day at work she goes back to her computer to suit up. On the walk home she saw a stylish maroon V-neck top, its always good to keep up with the latest fashions. When she gets to the clothing store Spiderman appears mere seconds after she has.

"We out for a midnight run"

"Who's running? I came out to get some fresh air."

"Sure u did. Where were u heading to?"

"If I'm a thief why would I tell you all my plans."

They rant and rave about right and wrong until they hear a cynical laughter in the distance. Out of no where a ball of controlled fire comes flying at both Spiderman and the Black Cat. Before she can react Spiderman has already done that for the both of them, jumping out of the way grabbing her as he goes. Once landed safely out of harms way, the green goblin makes his appearance.

"Hello Spidey, like my grand entrance. Wait who is this? Did u make a new friend?" "What do u want?"

"Nothing I just want to be you friend too. ahahahahahahaaa"

"I'm sorry losers anonymous wont be meeting until next week."

"You got a mouth on you don't you. Well we can take care of that." He flies at the Black Cat with his blade outstretched barley missing her. When he comes around for another go at her, she jumps onto his hover craft and punches him in his plastic face, causing him to stumble a bit. Giving her time to get behind him and put him into a sleeper hold. With skilled ease he throws her to the ground which is several feet below them. Before she can hit the ground with a deadly thud Spiderman swoops down to catch her, while the Green Goblin flies away.

"Thanks"

"Your welcome, is there anyplace I can drop u off?"

"No jus put me down and I'll be fine on my own. I guess there will be no robbing liquor stores for me tonight."

"Or any night I hope."

"Don't jump to conclusions there's always tomorrow."


	3. Interacting

Once she arrives home she goes straight to bed. Felicia arrives at her office building the next day around 7:00am to see a crowd of people standing outside waiting for the doors to open. Felicia walks over to a fellow secretary she has known for two years-to see if she knows what is going on.

"Hey Samantha. What's going on here?"

"Apparently the FBI is here they are saying that Larry was in deep with some not so good people. He was embezzling money to fund a mob. So they are shutting the firm down, We are all out of jobs."

Having nothing else to do since she no longer has a job and having no idea how to get into contact with Peter, she decides to accomplish some errands. Her first stop of the day is the Wisenheimer Bank to check on the balance in her savings account. The calm, quiet atmosphere of the bank is soon interrupted by a loud crash, causing pandemonium. The thing that caused the camotion was the Green Goblin breaking through the bank windows.

"Hello all, I can't seem to find where I parked my car… ahahahahahahaha" He starts shooting fireballs every which way. While everyone is in disarray Felecia manages to slip out the door, entering back in as the Black Cat. She jumps up on a table to get a better view of what is going on, the Green Goblin spots her instantly.

"I thought I took care of you the other day?"

"Well looks like you didn't."

"I will finish you off today." He jumps off his electronically controlled hover craft and runs towards Felecia. She stands there and smiling, waiting until he gets seconds away from her. When he does she back-flips off the table kicking it towards him as she is landing. The outcome was not as she expected because instead of the table hitting him, he jumps on it avoiding the colision. He round house kicks off the table catching her off guard and kicking her in the face. That one falter causes the fight to turn into the goblins favor. Once she got knocked to the ground it was impossible for her to get back up, the way the Green Goblin kept beating her. Right when he is about to finish her off Spiderman comes swinging in, he and the green goblin start fighting. She fails to see the outcome of the fight because she starts to lose conciousness.

When she wakes up she notices that it is night time and she is on top of a high building. Solely speaking to herself under her breath she says, "Where am I, who put me here?"

"I did. You were beat up so bad you lost conciousness. I couldn't take you to the hospital"

cause that would mean I would have to remove your mask and costume and I don't know you that well." She smiles slightly.

"So you decided to drag me up here"

"Yea"

"May I ask you something," Spiderman say after a awhile of silence.

"Sure go ahead… unless its who are u"

"O well that was my first question"

"I'm called Black Cat"

"Who calls you that?"

"Myself, is there someone else who is suppose to name you?"

"No I was just wondering. What were you doing at the bank?"

"Wasn't going to rob it if that is what you're asking I was simply browsing. Why were you at the bank," she asked with emphasis on the word you.

"I was jus passing by." She looks at him oddly because she has heard that saying somewhere before, thinking that if she stares at him hard enough he will tell her.

"I appreciate what you did for me, so I suppose I should thank u"

"You don't have to, that's what I do I help."

"The first time you saved me I thanked you so the second time I suppose I should do something else." She leans over and starts to lift up Spiderman's mask when he stops her.

"You didn't reveal my identity so I wont reveal yours." They both lean in and Felecia kisses him on the cheek, then runs and jumps off the building. He runs to see where she had gone but she vanishes into thin air (she's good).

She goes home and jumps into bed. The next morning Felecia decides to sleep in since she has no work. About an hour later the phone starts ringing like crazy off the hook, she tries to ignore but to her dismay it keeps ringing. She slowly gets up out of bed to answer it.

"Hello?"

"Hey, I was wondering if you wanted to do something with me today"

"Who is this?"

"Oh sorry this is Peter...Peter parker."

"O hey I'm sorry I didn't recognize your voice. I'm still sort of in bed."

"I never would have pegged you for a over sleeper." She hears him chuckling on the other end of the line.

"Can I meet you at the coffee shop in say 30 minutes?"

"Yea of course see you there..bye"

"Bye"

She gets dressed deciding to wear some tight hip hugger jeans and a Linkin Park band t-shirt. She runs out the door with her messenger bag in hand. When she gets to the coffee shop Peter is nowhere in sight. Thinking that he might just be running late she decides to sit and wait. An hour passes and still no Peter, there are only so many Mocha Frappuccino's a girl can drink without looking pathetic. She gets up and leaves to go visit some friends who live close by, visiting takes up her whole day. When she finally returns to her apartment she finds Peter sitting in front of her door.

"How the hell did you get up here and how did you know where I lived."

"Your neighbor, Gladys the old lady who lives in 4D, saw me standing outside and she asked me who I was waiting for. After I told her it was you she was giddy saying it was about time that you got a romantic life. She opened the door for me and lead me to your apartment but you weren't here so I decided to wait"

"What do u want," she says while putting her key in the door.

"I wanted to say sorry again for today something had come up and I didn't think it would take as long as it did."

"You have done that twice to me I don't think you can just say your sorry." She look at him and he seems very hurt and sad.

"Here is your chance to make it up. I was gonna watch some movies by myself but I suppose it wouldn't hurt to have some company," she says holding the door open waiting for him to enter.

"Are you inviting me in?"

"Would you like me to write out a formal invitation." He laughs while walking in.

"You can sit down I will make us some popcorn." They both eat popcorn, laugh at the movie and talk about stuff until the late hours of the night where peter fell asleep on her couch. She covers him up with a cover and go up to her bedroom. The next day she gets up and sees that peter is gone, but he left her a note that says

" Meet me in front of the daily bugle at 4:00 o'clock."

So thas it for this chapter, thanx for reading and plz review


	4. Devotion

sorry for the wait but here is chapter four

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

She meets Peter in front of the Daily Bugle and they go out to dinner, nothing special.

**Fast forward  
----------------------------------**

Felecia and Peter have been dating for three months and they adore each other, even though Peter still leaves abruptly on some of their dates. Felecia chose to put up her Black Cat uniform, deciding that she has everything she needs and doesn't need to steal. One night after a date involving Peter's early departure she heads to her apartment to go to bed early. After a couple hours of sleep Felecia wakes up to get some water she hears someone walking around in her living room. She walks downstairs (she has a two story flat incase I never mentioned) with nothing but her hands balled into fists. Right before she turns the corner getting ready to kick someone's ass she sees Spidey laying on the floor all bloodied up, in extreme pain, and hardly breathing.

"What happened?" Felecia asks with worry, astonishment, and fear all compacted into her voice.

Having no other options than to just help Spidey she does, Currently Spidey is passed out so she picks him up off the floor (strong chick but not hulk strong) putting him on her couch healing his wounds. Dabbing them with peroxide, wrapping them in cloth, and sewing the really deep cuts, all the while never revealing his identity because he gave her the same courtesy. When she finished up, he still lay motionless, assuming he is just getting some rest, she sits in the armchair next to him to watch over if anything other damages were done that she didn't already take care of. Sitting in silence led her to start thinking about the man currently laying on her couch.

"Does he know who I really am? We have only met three times he couldn't possibly know, could he," she continued to ponder until the sandman (the sandman who throws sand in ur eyes and sends you to sleep not the one who punches you in the face with a big sand fist) finally lulled her to sleep.

While she is sleeping she dreams that Spidey is in trouble but when she tries to save him he drifts further and further from her. When he is no longer in reach the Green Goblin comes out of no where throws Spidey off of his hover craft where he falls to his death. Felecia walks over to his body which is in perfect condition, looking as if he was just sleeping, and decides that she must know who this person is. She starts pulling off the mask and when she is about to see who Spidey really is, she wakes up. She yawns while stretching out the kinks she received from sleeping in an armchair for a whole night. She looks over to the couch to see if Spidey is fine but he is nowhere to be found. Confusion sweeps through her mind as she decides to get something to eat from her refrigerator. Right as she enters her dinky kitchen she spies a note laying on the counter which is also the divider to distinguish the kitchen from the living room.

_Thanks, _

_I really appreciate your hospitality. I promise I will repay you somehow._

_p.s. I took a muffin. _

Felecia still cant believe what transpired the night before, she starts to list off all the people who know where she lives, she stops at Peter.

"They have the same height, practically talk the same and he is really the only one who knows where I live. Everyone else only knows the apartment building.

She starts systematically putting things together in her mind, the abrupt departures on their dates, why he never stays long in one place, why he is always late, just as she comes to her conclusion the phone rings.

"Hello?"

"I wont be back for a while."

"Who is this?"

"Don't play around, the government is on my tail apparently the think im funding a mafia and I'm not the mood to prove them wrong. I need you to go to the office and shred every file in there, that is your last task. I have left enough money for you in the to get by until you find another job. Just go to the Wisenheimer bank and take out what you need under the name of Savanna Jankins."

Before she had fully comprehend the situation the other line clicks dead, she guesses that the person on the other end was Larry. She arrives at the empty soul less office and begins to shred papers. After being there for several hours she hears a loud crash. Running over to what use to be Larry's office she sees Spiderman lying on the ground surrounded by a halo of glass. She tries to help him up but the entrance of the Green Goblin prevents her. Deciding that Spiderman is not well enough to fight she stands in front of him.

"Awe isn't that just cute," The Green Goblin says hopping off his hover craft and walking towards her. He stops a mere two feet away eyeing Felecia up and down.

"What are you looking at perv."

"I'd let you ride on my hover craft any day. Ahahahahahaha."

Out of the corner of her eye she sees Spiderman desperately trying to get up.

"Leave him alone."

"I will leave him alone in...what is today? Tuesday…Wednesday, Thursday, oh I kno NEVER! Ahahahahaha."

"You are such a loser."

He seems to get angry at this, "Women should be seen not heard."

She heard this many times before when working with Larry but him saying this seemed to set her off. Knowing she cant fight the way she wants to with Spidey around she tries a different tactic. Looking around the office she sees a lamp near her on an end table. With on fluent motion she grabs the lamp and smashes it over The Green Goblin head, dropping him to one knee giving enough time for Spiderman to get up, grab her and swing away. While she is still looking at the office growing smaller in the distance she saw it explode.

"At least I don't have to shred every file now."

Finally Spidey lands them in a secluded spot.

"Thanks I really appreciate that."

"No problem, um…Spiderman why did you stop in my apartment?"

"I was hurt I didn't know who's apartment it was I just jumped in one hoping there would be a nice person in their who would help me."

"Ok." It seems like a reasonable answer but the suspicion of Spiderman being peter still linger in her mind.

"I would sort of like to get back to my apartment so since you know the way, can you take me back there."

"Yea of course just hang on." They start swinging throught the night finally ending up at her apartment building then takes off in a hurry. She goes up to her apartment opening the door to reveal her living room rearranged leaving nothing but a small candle lit dinner surrounded by an array of different colored rose pedals. As she goes to the table to have a closer look Peter walks down the stairs in a black and white tux.

"Hey where have you been I have been waiting here for ours," he says walking over to her kissing her on the cheek and leading her to her seat.

"I was at the office doing some work. I'm sorry I didn't know we were going to do anything tonight. I think I am under dressed."

"You look perfect to me."

When they began to eat Felecia noticed that Peter was breathing a little harder than usual but nothing too noticeable.

"Why did you do all this," she asked curiously.

"I wanted to make up for all the times I left early on our dates I thought this would be perfect."

"Well it is beautiful."

"Nothing could be as beautiful as you," Peter replied sweetly. This was apparently the right thing to say because in the next moment they were passionately kissing. When they stopped for breathe she grabbed his hand and led him to the bedroom. He lies her down on the bed kissing her neck and removing her shirt. (I wont go into specifics…u can dream up what happens)

She wakes in the morning to find Peter gone once again. She goes to the kitchen to get something to drink when she spots another note.

_Had to go to class, I didn't want to wake you. Want to go to dinner? I'll pick you up at 8:00pm. Love you _

After reading the not a smile is the permanent fixture on her face. Having nothing to do she decides to train a bit in her hidden room. Peter strangely enough arrives on time taking Felecia to the restraunt they went to on their first date. Halfway through dinner Peter leaves. Very curious as to where he goes she decides to follow him hiding in the shadows as to not be spotted. He stops in an alley taking his clothes off revealing the Spiderman symbol on his chest.

"I knew it," she whispers so silently that only the wind could hear.

After finding out Peters secret she goes home to bed resting easy, finally knowing the truth. Time goes by and peter is spending so much time in her apartment that he practically lives there. One day after Peter heads off to work Felecia hears his voice, (She can hear things far away cause its one of her powers but only select thing…work wit me here)

Oh no I forgot my report."

Felecia gets dressed, looks around the apartment and see Peter's report sitting on the coffee table under her jacket. She runs out the door realizing that she wont make it in a cab cause it is rush hour, so she decides to do it Black cat style. She crawls and runs from building to building until she gets near peters school. She runs to the head office to see what class Peter is in when she hears him again.

"Please sir."

"I cant' help you Peter, your paper is already overdue and I said you must have it today for it to count."

She follows the sound of the voices to where they are the loudest, just as she gets to the room the door opens revealing Professor Conors.

"May I help you?"

"Is peter here," she says holding her side and panting, pretending to be tired for the sake of her rouse.

"Felecia? What are you doing here, is something wrong?"

"No. I just saw your paper lying on the table and I thought you might need it. So I took three cabs and ran four blocks to give it to you," she says handing the paper to Peter who has a huge smile on his face.

"Thank you so much. Here you go Mr. Conors."

Conors takes the paper thumbing through it, "You have a great girlfriend here Peter, don't let this one go."

Once Conors leaves Peter turns around grabbing Felecia by the waste spinning her around and constantly kissing her on the cheek. The two of them walked out of the school since that was his last class.

"So how can I repay you?"

"You can start by giving me a piggy back ride, I did run a long ways." He starts laughing while picking her up, and carries her down the street. On the way to their favorite coffee shop they bump into……

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

who do they bump into? tune in next week or u kno whenever chapter five is up to see the mysterious person.. thanx for readin dudes and dudinas...please review


	5. Betrayal

Sorry for the wait but I recently went to Vegas wit my peeps…it was so much fun…anywho on wit the chapter. Oh yea if u need a refresher just read the last couple lines of chapter 4...yupperz

-------------------------------------

"Hey"

"Hi," Peter says while putting Felecia down on the ground.

"I tried calling you but you didn't answer, then I tried going over to ur place a couple times but you were never there. I really have to talk to you Peter," The person says looking sad and depressed but Felecia cant help but feel angry.

"M.J. have you met my friend Felecia Hardy?" She looks surprised as if Felecia came out of nowhere.

"Hello," Felecia says with a false kindness.

"Hi," returned MJ with the same falseness.

"Um, Felecia can you give us a couple minutes. I will meet you in the coffee shop in a couple of minutes,"

"Um… yea sure," Felecia says trying to hide her anger at the fact that Peter just introduced her as his friend, to another woman. She reaches the coffee shop and is compelled by curiosity to listen in on Peter and MJ's conversation.

"I'm sorry for the way I left things, for the past couple of months I realized that I miss you a lot and I want to give us another try. Don't say anything right now, I just want you to think it over and if you do want us to try again meet me tomorrow at the Daily Bugle around 10:00pm," MJ pleads then walks away. Peter arrives in the coffee shop a couple minutes later looking confused.

"What was that about," Felecia inquires.

Peter look towards her and plasters on a smile, "Nothing Important." For the rest of the day Peter is distracted, talking to him self and such.

The next day around 9:30 Peter leaves so being the great girlfriend Felecia is she decides to follow him, to make sure he is safe of course. : P She heads down to the Daily Bugle in her Black Cat suit. When she finally reaches the place she spots Peter standing there talking to MJ, which in itself looks innocent enough until she sees MJ kiss Peter and he doesn't push her off. Anger bubbles in her stomach at the though of someone she cared for just goes off and cheats on her. So being that she is in her Black Cat suit she decides to screw with them a little bit. She jumps off the top of the five story apartment building where she was hiding and lands in front of Peter and MJ.

"Well well well, what do we have here. You kids shouldn't be out this late, something bad might happen," Felecia say paying particular attention to MJ.

"What do you want," MJ asks.

"I seek nothing young one, well maybe just a couple dollars," Felecia says snatching MJ's purse digging through it. She sees nothing to her liking so she dumps all the contents on the ground then kicks it to the side. Felecia looks her up and down in resentment and spite.

"You seem like a bitch, I can tell by the color of your hair." Mary Jane seems angry yet terrified at the same time. It wasn't until she wanted to harass Peter that she noticed he was gone.

"Where did the other one go?" As soon as she finished speaking Spiderman came out from the shadows.

"I thought you were a good person, why are you messing with innocent civilians?"

"They're not that innocent and neither are you." Still angered by his betrayal she attacks him. The two start fighting while MJ just sit off to the side watching until Spidey tells her to leave.

"After all the times I have saved you, you are really going to fight me," Spidey asks in amazement.

"Um…yea." After fighting for awhile and letting out her anger she starts to ease up. When she does Spidey gets a punch through her defense ending up at her face. She gets thrown off and he takes that to his advantage and beats her down. Once he realizes that she is no longer fighting he takes a step back. Felecia lays on the ground coughing up blood, once she tries to focus she feels Spidey holding her tightly to his chest, that is all she feels before she blacks out.

When she wkes she realizes that she is in her bed and Peter is beside her.

"Hey sleepy head," he says with a smile on his face. She looks at him with sorrow and disappointment.

"Why did you do it," she asks. His smile turns into a frown once he realized what she was talking about. He knows she knows what happened between him and Mary Jane because right before she blacked out she saw her mask lying off to the side.

"I didn't mean to kiss her. I was just caught up in the moment." As he was trying to defend himself tears run down her face.

"Please leave."

"Let me explain."

"I don't ever want to see you again, you or your alter ego." He looks at her surprised.

"You know."

"Get out." He leaves and she cant contain her sadness anymore and she burst into tears. He tries calling her but she turned off her phone and locked her windows. She even told her neighbor to not let him in anymore. A couple weeks go by and she is walking back to her apartment after some grocery shopping when she spots Peter and Mary Jane sitting together in a restaurant laughing and smiling. He see Felecia and gets up to run after her but by the time he gets out of the restaurant she was gone. Felecia starts up her criminal career again but this time she is eviler than ever. One night she is about to rob a Jewelry store when the Green Goblin flies in.

"Word around the street is that you're bad real bad."

"I didn't know I was in a cheesy fifties mob movie but sure."

"I could use someone like you on my side, maybe we can finally get rid of that jackass Spiderman."

-----------------------------

So wat will happen in the next exciting chapter of Spiderman Romance. What do you think Black cat will chose...I'm in suspense right now...yeah...so thas it plz review.. k later days


	6. Wrong choice?

sorry its so short but i wanted to get something out there...sorry for making you peeps wait so long

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Felicia stares at the Green Goblin in confusion. "Well your answer madame."

She tries to figure out whether her love for Peter out weighs his betrayal.

"I don't have all day." The Green Goblin spat getting impatient.

"Where do we start." She said with an determined air.

"That's more like it. Let us start here." The green goblin shoots one of his fireballs at the vault door causing it to blow off open. Felicia merely stands off to the side covered by shadows, pondering if she made the right decision. Just as the Green Goblin is about to fly into the vault, Spiderman swings in, drop kicking the goblin off of his hovercraft. Once Felicia walks forward no longer covered by shadows, Spiderman spots her.

"Great I thought I would be alone, I could use some help." Spidey says

Felicia walks over to him as if she were really going to help him, when she gets two inches away she punches him in the face. Spidermans slight pause in shock gives the Green Goblin enough time to get up and jab spidey in the stomache, causing him to fall to the ground.

"Go get the money, I will take care of him." The Green Goblin says circling around Spiderman.

"What are you doing," yells Spidey laying on the ground looking up. Felicia merely ignores him and continues to the vault.

"She wanted a real man not some little punk," laughs the Green Goblin while kicking Spidey in the ribs. Felecia finishes loading the bags with money calling while the green goblin hops on his hovercraft.

"Get on, and hold on tight." Felicia hops on behind him wrapping her arms around his waist. She continues to watch spidey as she disappears. After an hour of flying they finally arrive at an empty building.

"Where are we?" she asks looking around

"It's just to get spiderman off of our tails."

"So what exactly is your plan?"

"All in do time my dear. For now all you need to know is that our next stop is Global I.H.O.P."(International house of prosecuters, where Felicia use to work)

"Why do we need to go there? I've been there and there isn't anything of value within." she said with a confused look upon her face.

"Just meet me here tomorrow and I'll tell you what is to happen next." At that moment the Green goblin flies off, leaving Felecia to her own devices on how to get home. When she arrives at her apartment the door is open, she cautiously steps inside to see peter sitting on her couch. When he spots her he gets up and starts to yell, "What the hell were you doing with him?"

"How did you get in here." she asked ignoring his question.

"I can understand that you are mad at me but the Green Goblin is a ruthless killer and when you work with him innocent people are going to get hurt!" He grabs his coat and slams the door as he exits. She goes to bed still thinking if she made a good choice. Felecia wakes up the next night around nine cause she had a restless sleep. She grabs something to eat sitting down in front of the television. As she is watching her favorite show Psych (whoop luv that show) it switches over to breaking news.

A female reporter stands in front of a burning building, "A sudden explosion happened a couple minutes ago in the Wutsup Hospital. There are still a lot of patients in there who are trapped behind walls of flams. The building is burning fast and Spiderman can only get so many people out at a time."

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

so thas it..i promise to put out a really long one monday, since tomorrow iz going to project revolution, and the weeknd ill spend writing the next chapt. so yea plz review... Oh yea side note for all the guys out there who have recently gotten their heart broken or jus you lonely guys, there is a site where you can go talk about the skeezy who dumped you or chat with other people who have had the same experience...perhaps the site can better explain, if it sound interesting or u wanna know wat iz talking about go to:

- the lonely man . net - (just take out the spaces) i kno the person who runs the site so i thought i would help give them a shameless plug. anywho thas it more on monday


	7. Heart to hearts

Felecia might be a criminal who commits only petty theft crimes but she is not heartless. She quickly puts on her Black Cat outfit and heads over to the burning building to help the innocent people who manage to get stuck in their. When she finally arrives it seems as if the building is seconds away from collapsing. As she stands off to the side watching in amazement Spiderman spots her.

"What do you want," he says with an air of disdain.

"I came to help,"

Spidey pauses to gauge her sincerity, "I'll take the top floors and you take the bottom.

She begins to rummage through the floors calling for those who are caught and need assistance. It seems as if Spidey retrieved a majority of the people. After awhile more of searching, she spots a woman half burned screaming yet no sound comes out. It seems as if she screamed so much her voice became hoarse, her skin starting to melt like ice cream on a hot day. The woman was in so much agony that she died before Felecia could get her out of the building. Felecia begins to triple her efforts to save all the people she can but they do not make up for the one lost. When the people are all out and the fire has died down, Felecia takes off a to sit on top of a bridge looking down at the water. After awhile spidey comes and sits down next to her.

"Its not your fault, things like this happen everyday. You should be poud of yourself, you helped when you didn't have to."

"I know but I just cant help felling like that fire was somehow my fault." She said looking dejected. They sat in a comfortable silence until Felecia spoke up, "I hate you sooo much for what you did to me, that I wanted to get back at you. That is really the only reason why I joined the Green Goblin."

"I can't change what I did to you and I know that I feel incredibly bad. I suppose I did what I did because Mary Jane was the first person I ever truly loved and I believe that I must try everything possible to make it work. I don't know what the hell I'm saying. I do miss you and I really want you to forgive me, if you can." Spiderman pleaded.

"I don't know if I can." Felecia said while walking away.

The time now is currently 10:17pm(wow all that happened in an hour) Felecia decides to still meet the green goblin to see what he is planning. A couple minutes after she arrives at the destination the Green goblin hovers in.

"Hey there sexy."

"Yeah whatever, what are we doing."

"We are creating a nuclear gun that is strong enough to take out a whole city, but not powerful enough to destroy a country. It is powered by things called Crystals of Ambrosia. The first was located in a hospital, but those bastards wouldn't show me where so I had to do a little convincing."

"Wait did you burn down Watsup Hospital.?" Felecia asked suddenly a little frightened at how evil this man can be.

"Oh you saw my masterpiece, anyway we need three more crystals and that is where we are heading to tonight.

"Where?"

"To a building where a mister Larry Young use to work in. That is where the second ambrosia crystal lies. I saw it there when I was about to finish off Spiderman when his little wench stopped me."

Once they both arrived at the building The green goblin headed straight for Larry's old office desk. He flipped the desk over and punched a hole through the bottom pulling ut a medium sized violet stone that twinkled brightly in the moonlight.

"How could you see this if it was in a secret compartment in the desk?"

"I saw a sparkle through one of the cracks. Come on lets go before that annoying spider-freak comes in and spoils another one of my brilliant plans."

Felecia hops on the hovercraft and he takes her back to the place they met.

"We will meet here again tomorrow," he said getting ready to take off.

"Wait, if that was all you were going to do then why did you need me to go with you.?"

"I didn't need you to go, I just love the way you hang on me. I will need your help tomorrow however. You have the flexibility to get to the third crystal."

"Where is that?"

"The old Darkwing mansion (I use to 3 that show, darkwing duck..srry bak to the story.) it collapsed years ago, which in itself is funny because there was no fire and the building was quite sturdy. Anyway the only way to get to the crystal is crawl through which I thought would be an easy task for the lovely Black Cat. So like I said I'll see you tomorrow." he said flying away.

Felecia went back to her compartment and tried to come up with a plan to stop the Green goblin from gaining that third crystal. She knew however that she could not stop him alone so reluctantly she picked up her cell phone and called Peter.

"Hello…." Felecia doesn't say anything she just listens.

"You know Felecia, if you want to be a prankster you shouldn't use your cell. I do have caller ID you know," Peter jokingly said

"Your right I should have used a pay phone. I really need to talk to you, could you possibly come by my apartment."

"Absolutely, I'll be over in a minute," he said with concern.

It is extremely hot so Felecia opened a window to get a cool breeze. She decides to take a shower to wash off the touch of the Green Goblin. Once she is done she enters her bedroom with only a towel rapped around her waist. Right as your about to take off your towel, "You needed to talk to me?"

Felecia turns around to see Peter in the corner turning every shade of red imaginable.

"I was wondering when you were going to say something. Can you wait in the living room while I change, or would you rather stay here and watch."

"Hey as long as your offering," he says smiling while walking out the door.

Once she changes into her pajamas she walks into the living room to see peter sleeping on the couch. She walks over and wakes him up, he shoots up like a jack in the box, "I wasn't asleep." Felecia decides to tell Peter everything all about the Green Goblins plans, he sits there in amazement after she is done talking.

"Why did you tell me all of this, I thought you hated me."

"I don't hate you per say I dislike what you did to me. I also don't want to be the cause of more suffering and I truly want to help.

Peter gives her a small smile, then you two begin to come up with a plan on how to stop the Green Goblin. When they get done planning Peter gets up to leave when,

"Why did you do it Peter," she asks with her head down staring at the floor

He stops dead in his tracks and turns toward her, he looks toward the ground also.

" I don't know, I guess the simplest answer is that I still love her."

"Don't you love me?"

He looks up and sees her staring at him with hurt in her eyes. "Of course, I, I…I don't know. I love both of you and I just cant decide. When you saw me with Mary Jane I was talking to her about you and how I felt about you. She was sad but then we started talking about old times. When I saw you I knew that was my only chance to talk to you so I ran after you, but I never realized how quick you are. After I couldn't find you I told MJ that it was better if we stayed away from each other till I could think things out. Finally decide who I want to be with."

"Did you decide yet?"

"No." he says dejectedly. He is now sitting back down on the couch beside Felecia.

"If you truly love someone you shouldn't have to think about it"

"It's just really hard for me, you don't know everything I have been through with Mary Jane. She's great, funny, really nice but I always have to look after her to make sure she is okay. With you, your like me so I know that you can handle yourself, meaning I never half to worry. I do of course but I don't have to. Your also funny, sweet, sarcastic and I can never find anything wrong with you even after you joined the green goblin."

"Are you looking for something to be wrong," she asked jokingly.

He chuckled slightly, "That's why I love you. This is just really really complicated for me cause I have a lot of emotions toward you both." he said resting his head on his hands.

"Peter I love you more than you will ever know. I don't care who you chose, I will always love you and I will always be by your side when you need a friend or just someone to help kick serious bad guy ass. I cant tell you what you should do, only to go with your heart. I know it's a cheesy line but it usually works."

"Do you really mean that?"

"Everything except for the part about not choosing me," she said with a smile.

"Thanx," he says. They both get up and hug, ending up with them being incredibly close staring into each others eyes.

"How about one for the road. You better make it good cause this may be the last time." He smiled, slowly leaning in giving her a very passionate kiss that sends chills up and down her spine. They finally split apart.

"Wow," Felecia whispers to herself.

"You can say that again," peter says chuckling

Peter kisses her on the cheek then walks out the door leaving Felecia sitting there on her couch stunned. Tears slowly start to run down her cheeks as she realizes that the one person she truly loved just walked away from her.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Peters P.O.V**

Once you leave Felecia's apartment you lean against her door thinking to yourself,

maybe I should be with Felicia she seems so much more understanding and she really cares about me being happy. We have so much in common and I really love her. I can tell her anything and she doesn't judge or do any of the things that MJ usually does. I really want to be with her. Maybe I should go back in and tell her

Just as you are about to open the door you hear a scream. You run outside and put on your spidey costume and swing through New York till u get to Mary Jane's apartment, she is sitting on her bed screaming her lungs out cause she sees a mouse crawl around on the floor. You cant help but laugh at her and she finally looks up to see you standing in the window.

"What are you doing here?" she looks confused yet happy

"I heard a scream and you know whenever I hear a scream I have to come. Kind of in the job description."

"I'm glad your here cause i sort of wanted to talk with you"

"About?"

"Well you know the chat we had at the coffee shop well I sort of wanted to tell you that I might not be completely happy with your decision to not go out with me, but I do support it. Even though if you truly love someone u wouldn't need to think about it ."

"It is more complicated than u think."

"Whatever. Anyway i don't care I just wanted to tell you that I will still be here for you and will be waiting for your decision cause I love you and that shall never change no matter what happens." You look at her stunned and then jump out the window and retreat back to your small apartment, laying on your bed thinking of everything that has happened in the last few hours, you slowly fall asleep.

**End of Peter's P.O.V.**

**---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- **

The next night Felecia meets the Green goblin, who takes her to the Darkwing Mansion where Spiderman is already waiting.

"How did you get here," The green goblin snarled He slowly turns to look at Felecia "YOU! IT HAD TO HAVE BEEN YOU!"

"I cant let you hurt innocent people…"

Before she can get another word out the Green Goblin kicks her knee with all his might, causing Felecia to scream out in agony. Spiderman immediately jumps pn the green goblin fighting until he manages to get away. All the while Felecia is laying on the ground in pure agony. Spiderman runs over gently touching her leg which causes her to scream out.

"It's broken."

Tears start to pour from her eyes because the pain is so much. Spiderman gently picks her up and somehow manages to get her to her apartment. Once they arrive her takes her to her bedroom setting her down on the bed.

"You need to get changed so I can take you to the hospital." As he is about to leave the room Felecia speaks

"Can you help me I don't think I can move all that much."

He takes off his mask and slightly smiles in embarrassment. She sees this, "Oh come one you have seen me naked before."

He chuckles and begins to help her change. She arrives at the hospital, get he knee fixed and cast put on. Peter is there with her the whole time. She ends up staying in the hospital because she cant walk on her laeg for awhile.

"Thanks for all your help, but if you ever mention that you had to help me get dressed I will deny it then kick your ass," she says seriously to peter.

He start laughing, "Scouts honor. Are you going to be okay here by yourself cause I have the whole Spiderman thing to do," he says whispering the last part.

"Yea ill be fine"

"Alright I'll come back every so often to check on u to see if your actually doing okay."

A couple days pass until she is let out of the hospital where she returns home. months pass by slowly but Peter keeps his word and visits her place every time he gets a chance, sometimes twice a day. She is glad for the company since she hasn't left her apartment since she went to the hospital. When she gets her cast off she has to go to therapy to learn to walk properly again and to make sure the knee works, she does well but not where she should be. The doctors allow her to walk the streets cause the think it might help her. One day while she is walking down the street she sees spiderman swinging past her with the Green Goblin following close behind. They land on a tall building and start to fight. Felecia hobbles really fast clutching her crutches trying not to fall, arriving at a building across the one that Spiderman and the green goblin are fighting on. She gets on the elevator to the top floor then walks the rest of the way to get to the roof. When she gets up there she spots tons of people who had the same idea as her, including news reporters, Mary Jane and Aunt May. Once she spots then she hobbles over.

"What's going on," you ask.

"We don't know, we only arrived just a couple minutes ago," Mary Jane responds eyeing Felecia's crutches

"What happened to you deary," Aunt May asks

"Oh, I was running up some stairs for exercise when I slipped and fell. Broke my leg."

"I'm so sorry. Are you okay now?" aunt may asked concerned.

"Yes I'm fine thank you."

They all then turn back to the fight that is taking place on the opposite roof, by now the the Green goblin has knocked Spidey out and he is free falling down to the ground. Felecia turns towards Mary Jane, "Arent' you going to help him?"

"What am I suppose to do?" she asks looking at Felecia and starts crying on Aunt May's shoulder who is trying to comfort her. Felecia merely looks at her in disgust.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

That is all for now told you it would be longer...so yea only two more chapter left..i know short story but it was never meant to be hella long...so yea review plz and c ya next week


	8. Love without thought

Spiderman is unconscious and free falling from a 40 story building while Mary Jane just stands there crying on Aunt May's shoulder. Felecia looks at her with pure loathing and disgust.

"I swear if I see you again after this I will kick the shit out of you." With those being final words of comfort to Mary Jane, Felecia quickly or as quickly as she can walks around the roof to find some kind of rope or bungee cord, anything that might help spiderman. Much to her luck there was nothing and Spidey was still falling fast. Making a split decision Felecia drops her clutches, takes off her coat holding a sleeve in each hand and starts hobbling fast toward where Spidey fell. Her hobbling turns to jogging, which turns to running as fast as she can. With each step a sharp pain shoots through her legs but she ignores it solely focusing on spidey. When she reaches the end of the building she jumps off, diving towards peter, she gains speed with each passing second. Spiderman is now within her grasp, she wraps her legs around him while tying her coat tightly around them both. She grabs his arm, making his hand form into the web slinging position. A web shoots out latching onto a nearby building, she holds onto spidey tightly as they swing towards the building. With Spidey unconscious Felecia doesn't know how to stop them they swing too high and drop down on the roof of the building with a loud thud. With Felecia being on the bottom of the duo she took the blunt of the fall. She quickly unties them, when she tries to stand up she becomes a tad bit dizzy causing her to drop to her knees. She reaches back to rub the spot on her head that hurt to find something wet and sticking. She looks at her hand and sees blood.

"Does baby have a boo-boo?"

Felecia looks up to see the green goblin standing a couple feet away.

"Move out of the way girl." he says staring straight into Felecia's eyes.

"Never," she replies standing up fully now.

"I said move."

"I wont let you touch a single hair on his head." she says keeping her protective stance in front of spidey.

The green goblins starts to walk towards the both of them when he gets close enough Felecia drops down to do a kick sweep causing the green goblin to fall to the ground. The green goblin gets back up, looking between Felecia and Spidey.

"He's not going anywhere soon, I suppose I can take the time to get rid of you."

They both charge at each other, throwing wild punches and kicks. It seems to be the hardest fight of Felecia's life. While she is fighting for her and Spidey's life, spiderman starts to slowly gain conciousness. The green goblins begins to speak to Felecia, "Why did you save him?"

"I didn't want to see you win. I dislike you that much" Felecia says side stepping a puch that would have landed on her jaw.

"Ahahahah, no matter what you do, he will never choose you over Mary Jane."

The comment caught Felecia off balance giving the green goblin the chance to land a round house kick to her stomach. She stumbled backwards but did not fall. "How did you…"

"To be a great villian one must kno the weaknesses of their opponents. Why do you think I recruited you Felecia. Sure you were a good partner and a nice piece of tail but not great. I knew who you were since that night at the office. But all that doesn't matter, he'll never love you or think about you every moment of his life." The green goblin said trying to sweep kick Felecia but she merely jumped it and quickly kicked him in the side of the face.

"I don't care, they say love is a two way road, but it doesn't have to be. I love him and with that love comes an overwhelming need to protect him from jackasses like you. As long as your alive I will protect him."

"You cant protect anyone when your pushing up daisies." he said throwing out a jab, cross, hook combination.

------------------------------------------------------

**Peter's P.O.V **_(means inner thoughts)_

As you slowly begin to wake up, you feel your head pounding, but then you begin to register voices.

"Why did you save him?"

"I didn't want to see you win. I dislike you that much" _Is that Felecia?_

"Ahahahah, no matter what you do, he will never choose you over Mary Jane." _How the hell does he know what we a going through. And that's not true_ You slowly open your eyes to see Felecia pause in action resulting in her getting kicked in the stomache.

"How do u..."

He cuts her off, "To be a great villian one must kno the weaknesses of their opponents. Why do you think I recruited you Felecia. Sure you were a good partner and a nice piece of tail but not great. I knew who you were since that night at the office. But all that doesn't matter, he'll never love you or think about you every moment of his life."

_But I do think of her every waking moment, its just that when I'm not thinking of her I'm thinking of MJ. Why the hell am I thinking of this when Felecia is in trouble._

"I don't care, they say love is a two way road, but it doesn't have to be. I love him and with that love comes an overwhelming need to protect him from jackasses like you. As long as your alive I will protect him." _Does she really mean that? I love her too._

"You cant protect anyone when your pushing up daisies."

**End of Peter's P.O.V**

-----------------------------------

At that moment the green goblin kicks Felecia super hard in the stomach sending her flying off the side of the building...

---------------------------------------------------

So that is it for that chapter...and the next one will be the last so stay tuned guys and gals. Yea so plz review and later days


	9. outcome

Felicia gets kicked in the stomach sending her flying off of the building. Using her cat-like reflexes she quickly grabs the flag pole protruding from the side of the building swinging back around to kick the Green Goblin in the face, breaking his mask. Spiderman finally gets up to help Felecia finish off the Green Goblin. Felecia throws a punch, only for it to be blocked by the green goblin. While he blocks Felecia's punch he misses the kick that lands on the back of his head thrown by Spiderman. The green goblin isn't not fast enough to block both hero attacks.. Seeing that he could not possibly defeat both hero's in hand to hand combat, he hoped on his hover craft. Flying off a ways he swings back around with sharp blades sticking out in front, trying to stab Spidey and the black cat. Felecia ducks while Spiderman rolls out the way shooting his web at the hover craft when the green goblin passes them. Spiderman pulls the web causing the hover craft to jerk sending the green goblin tumbling to the ground. While the green goblin is still on the ground Spiderman wraps him up in some web so he cant escape. Once that is done Spidey turns to Felecia…

"Thanks I don't know what would have happened to me if you didn't help me when you did."

Before she has a chance to reply, the Green Goblin gets out the web somehow and comes charging towards Spidey. Since Spiderman was facing Felecia he couldn't see the Green Goblin. With all the force Felecia could muster she performed a soccer ball kick to the green goblins knee getting poetic justice. He screams out in pain while Spidey just wraps him up again in twice as much web.

"Maybe I should get him to the police station before he tries to escape once again." Spidey says still watching the green goblin.

"Yea sure." Felecia shrugged

As soon as Spidey leaves Felecia feels herself getting faint because of the blood loss and exertion. She soon finds herself surrendering to the darkness so she never hears or sees the green goblin struggling out of Spiderman's grasp resulting in him falling to the hard ground below with a dull thud.

When Felecia regained consciousness she saw the familiar décor of the hospital room she was once in when she had a broken leg. Like the room she saw the familiar face of none other than Peter Parker.

"Hey," Felecia says smiling warmly at him.

Peter immediately jumped out of his seat where he was resting near her and called the doctor. The doctor came in looking relieved…

"Hello Miss Hardy I suppose you cant get enough of the Winchester (I don't kno if I named this hospital or not?) hospital. I would like to keep you for a couple more days because you lost quite a lot of blood and you could possibly have a concussion."

"Okie dokie Doc." Felecia replies. The doctor merely smiles and leaves promising to come back later to check up on her.

"Thank you." Peter says looking at the door the doctor just left from.

"For wat?"

"I wouldn't be here without you so thank you." He says hugging her lightly.

She smiles slightly, "Your welcome."

Peter then stared down at the ground, "What the Green Goblin said to you on the rooftop about us, you didn't believe any of that did you?"

Before she has a chance to answer peter had to take off for his spiderman duties. She didn't see him for a couple of days which let her have a lot of time to think about her situation.

A week later she could be seen on the rooftop where the epic battle took place, and that is exactly where Peter found her.

"hey." he said in an uncertain voice. "So I came to visit you at the hospital again but they said you left. I then went to your apartment but there was noting in there, it was completely empty."

"Yea I know." Felecia said still looking at the city.

"So why is everything gone?"

"Because I am leaving," she said simply.

Peter looked startled, "What! Why?"

"Peter I am so deeply and confusingly in love with you and I cant stand the fact that you don't feel the same way. I thought I could handle it but I know I would be so deeply hurt if you hooked up with someone other than me. I think that if I leave then maybe I could have a chance to get over you and move on." She said finally turning to stare at Peter.

"Why do you automatically assume that I have picked Mary Jane?"

"Ok fine. Who do you pick Peter?"

"Its complicated, I haven't made my choice yet." He said looking dejected.

"See that is where you are wrong. You made your choice the minute you kissed her."

"I don't want it to end like this," he said desperately.

"It had to end somewhere."

"Where are you going?"

"I have a friend, I think I am going to stay with her for a while."

"Will you ever come back?"

"Maybe someday."

"I never meant to.."

"Yea I know."

Right before Felicia is about to jump off the side of the building she stops, "I would have rather chosen somebody who would die for me over someone who would watch me die, but I guess that's just me. Untill we meet again Spidey." she said giving him a half salute while falling backwards off the building. Peter of course looked to see where she went but didn't find a trace of her .That was the last time he seen her and everyday since then he has wondered to himself, what if? What if she had stayed, what if he never kissed MJ, what if he just told her that he would rather be with her. I guess the world is full of what ifs but the ones that matter are the ones you choose.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

So that was the last chapter whoop! so does anyone want a sequal cause i am up for it. perhaps a crossover maybe felcias friend is luna lovegood and she ends up at hogwarts. Maybe her friend is chloe and she heads on over to smallville. Kinda always wanted to see a dc and marvel mix. Or perhaps her friend is storm and she heads on over to the mutant academy and start a steamy romance with wolverine. so lets see

Harry-Felecia

Draco-Felecia

Clark-Felecia

Lex-Felecia

Wolverine-Felecia

or i could just write where she meets up with peter again so..

Peter-Felecia

let me kno what you guys think, and if you dont like those pairings then feel free to suggest more kk plz review, leave ur suggestions k later days


	10. Update: Thank you!

Hello all!

It has been quite a while since I have been on this site but recently I have been getting some emails from people who wish for me to continue the Spiderman Romance story. I have actually been trying to make my own graphic novel and very recently my own mini comic strip, so that is what I have been doing at the moment. Hopefully my writing has improved over the years and those who liked my Spiderman story will enjoy my new story. If you all would like to see what I have been doing over the years head over to: futtermuck . deviantart . com (remove the spaces)

I will say thank you to all you awesome peeps who really liked my story because it always brings a smile to my face so thank you. To answer your questions I probably wont strictly write the sequel I may do it comic style, I'm still thinking about it and the resounding result has been Felicia and Peter. I really hope to hear from you all about my other work ^_^ and if you wanna chat hit me up at deviantart because that is where I am quite a lot now. Once again thank you all!


End file.
